


not quite a ring, but it's been put on

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, FE Rarepair Week 2018, Fluff, Jewelry, Keepsakes, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 22:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Anyone can go out and buy a ring, but Sully has something better for her future wife.





	not quite a ring, but it's been put on

**Author's Note:**

> fe rarepair week 5 - treasure

Most people give a ring when they propose, but Sully doesn't. For one thing, this wasn't _meant_ to be a proposal until Sumia caught the bouquet at Chrom and Olivia's wedding, and she looked so damn _radiant_ holding that thing it made Sully just want to marry her on the spot.

The only thing holding her back (aside from not wanting to steal Chrom's thunder) was lack of funds for a good enough ring. And the more she thought about it, the more she figured anyone could go out and buy a ring and as much as she'd love to give Sumia the fanciest ring in the world, somehow that seems kind of hollow.

No, there's something else Sully's been holding onto. A _real_ treasure, something she'd always known she wanted to give the person she loved one day. A copper medallion belonging to her oldest brother; he'd never taken it off in all the time Sully had known him, and when his and her other brother's belongings were returned to the family, Mom had given the medallion to her.

She's held onto it since, but never worn it. It wouldn't feel right wearing something she'd only associated with her brother.

It's not a ring, and it's showing its age, but to Sully that just adds to the beauty.

She takes Sumia for a ride to a nearby hill, complete with a picnic Stahl made them that morning. They talk over sandwiches, strawberry cake, and crowberry tea spiced with mustard. (Sumia's favorite ever since the first time Sully made it for them. It's literally the only thing Sully can make without wrecking, too.)

"This is the best way to spend our day off, Sully! I'm so happy you thought of it," Sumia says when they're halfway through the meal. Sully grins.

"This is only half of it, babe." She takes out the medallion, shined to the best of her ability, and presses it into Sumia's palm. "I'm not one for fancy speeches, so...I love you. Marry me?" Sumia's eyes widen as she traces the medallion's pattern with her fingertip.

"This...but it was your brother's, you-"

"Wanted to give it to the woman I love. I know, it's not a ring, but..."

"No, this is _better!_ " Sumia's eyes fill with happy tears. "This is your greatest treasure, and I'd be honored to have it! Yes, Sully, I will marry you!" She's sniffling now, and Sully rolls her eyes as she slides the chain over Sumia's head. She might not even bother to shorten it, it looks so cute being so big on her.

"There we go." And she kisses Sumia, because she looks so damn cute and what better way to celebrate such an important moment?


End file.
